


Loyalty

by Mistress_Of_Monsters



Series: Royal Fools [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel alive, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Monster!Frisk, Royal Guard! Papyrus, Royal Guard! Sans, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Build, goat mom and goat dad are adorable, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Monsters/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Monsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk Dreemurr is the second child of the Dreemurr royal family; born and raised in the Underground she's never known anything but the endless caverns and the monster inhabitants that live there. A series of stories from her childhood to her young adult years, filled with puns and fun as she adventures with her personal guards Sans and Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ This story starts off a bit slow as it tells a bit of Frisk's monster childhood but don't worry, it'll pick up as it moves on! ]]

Shadows danced, rippling along the walls as the water ebbed and flowed beneath the small wooden bridge that connected one side of the path to the other, moisture clinging to everything in small, annoying droplets. Raising a small paw to her face Frisk rubbed some of it off, trying to ignore the way it made her pale silver fur stick out in odd places here and there. Sighing, she leaned back, dipping her fluffy feet just barely into the stream’s cool surface as she tilted her head up to look at the gems glittering quietly in the cavern ceiling. This was one of her favorite places in the whole Underground, even with the way the water soaked into her clothes and made her already messy fur misbehave. Of course she could have just sat on the bench only a few feet behind her, but she preferred the way the water felt as it splashed around her ankles, making soft " _sploosh_ " sounds as it moved. She loved watching the jewels twinkle in the faint light, imagining they were actual stars. She'd never seen real stars, but she hoped that maybe one day she could, she'd always wondered if they really looked like diamonds floating in the night sky. Maybe they'd grant wishes too.

 

Waterfall was always so calm, letting her relax without having to worry about the constant fear of humans and the barrier. Here it was just her and the gentle murmur of the water- “ _Hey kiddo._ ” Frisk withheld a groan, of course he’d find her here. Twisting to look back at the voice, she saw none other than her warden- uh, _personal guard_ , standing behind her with his usual lazy smile stretched across his skull. Sans was wearing the signature spiky black armor of the Royal Guard, except for, of course, the addition of a worn blue cape to signify his rank. It would have looked intimidating had been on anyone else. Pouting, she flicked a small stone off the bridge, watching it splash noisily before disappearing. “Mom wants me to come back, huh..?” She mumbled, frowning at her reflection as it wavered before her. She knew her parents would have to sent him to find her eventually, she'd just hoped that she'd have more time before they did. The skeleton gave a slight hum as he took a few steps forward and plopped down beside her. Armor clanked loudly as he got comfortable, not having to answer what she already knew. It wasn't the first time Frisk had snuck out after all. Leaning back he peered at her for a few moments before cracking a grin, “Tori said you have a skele _-ton_ of work to do.” Frisk fought back a smile, refusing to fall for his bait so easily. “I won’t _fibia_ to you” he continued, not backing down from his assault, “I don’t have the _guts_ for it.“ A giggle escaped her lips despite her attempts to keep a straight face. Her laughter echoed throughout the cavern, broken only by the occasional goat-like “ _baa_ ” as she finally gave in. After years of living through San’s puns, she couldn’t help but be weak to them- even if they were horrible. The skeleton was practically a second brother to her by now, both Sans and Papyrus having grown on her despite their constant interfering with her impromptu adventures. She couldn’t really hold it against them though, it was their entire job after all. Even with the barrier still intact, Asgore and Toriel had decided it was too dangerous for the prince and princess to wander alone, leading to them each getting a personal guard. Of course it was just an excuse for them all to hang out together and mess around without worrying anyone, but neither child really minded. Sans always knew how to make her smile- even when she herself couldn’t find anything worth smiling about- and Papyrus was also so enthusiastic that she couldn't help but find herself following along.

 

A fond smile formed on her face as she looked back up at the grinning skeleton, “Thanks Sans.” His armor clanked lightly as he shrugged, eyes glowing a gentle white, “Anytime kid.” They sat there like that for a while, and Frisk couldn't help but feel herself relax, no longer worried about Sans dragging her back home. The skeleton might be a handful at times, but he almost never rushed her or made them leave before she was ready to go. It'd become something of a routine by that point. Frisk would sneak out to one of her favorite hiding places, someone would notice, Sans would be sent after her, and after a few jokes and a small chat they'd return home. Sometimes they stayed a long time, sometimes they had to go back immediately so Frisk wouldn't be late for one of her Mother's lessons (the Queen had insisted on homeschooling her children herself). It was like a secret that only the two of them shared, and it made the young girl smile whenever she thought of it. "Well, I think it's about time we headed back. It would be pretty _baa-_ d if we made Tori worry" Sans piped up after awhile, breaking the quiet atmosphere that had fallen between them as he slowly stood. Frisk blinked, dragging her mind away from her thoughts. Nodding, she smiled and accepted the hand Sans held out for her, giggling as he lifted her back to her feet. He was a lot stronger than he looked. She wiggled happily as she dangled mid-air, a faint blue glow emanating from the skeleton's hand as his magic lifted her up. "Let me down you bonehead!" She cried, kicking her feet at him playfully. With a grin, Sans let the magic fade, plopping the young princess down without warning, chuckling as Frisk lost her balance and nearly fell into the water. " _Sans!_ " Huffing, she glared at him from beneath her shaggy hair, chocolate-brown orbs peeking out from beneath a thick layer of silver fur. "Alright, enough messing around, let's get you home. What do you say we get some nice-cream on the way?" Frisk's pout disappeared almost instantly at his words, bouncing up onto her feet with an excited " _Really!?"_ before grabbing his large hand with her own tiny paws, "Come one lazy bones!" The pale blue petals of the echo flowers repeating the pair's laughter as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed despite how short this one was. Leave a comment below and let me know what you think! : 3 ]]
> 
> [[ Note: Frisk is about eight in this chapter.
> 
> References/Inspiration for character designs. I own nothing but the story!  
> Frisk: http://navybud.deviantart.com/art/Frisk-The-Monster-Underfoot-AU-577246905  
> Sans: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/96/0f/15/960f1542627f34e3d1b80db6928eca81.jpg  
> Papyrus: https://40.media.tumblr.com/e8e231cce647d649a905b3666a60a071/tumblr_nxbnxiujfK1r8lde5o1_500.png]]


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ In which Frisk is a total klutz and Sans tells more bad puns. This one is just short fluff. ]]

Snow crunched noisily beneath Frisk's paws, her furry fingers rolling and fluffy the snow into a small blob. Crouching down, she held her creation in her palm as she waited, watching her target with the stealth of a practiced huntress. Edging forward, she smiled as she peeked around the tree currently serving as her hiding place. Now all she had to do was wait until he turned away just so... Taking a deep breath, she made sure the snowball was big enough before raising her arm and launching it straight at San's back. The icy sphere soared through the air and landed smack on the back of the skeletons armor, making it give off a satisfying " _Whump!_ ". Bursting into a fit of giggles, Frisk covered her snout with her cold paws as San's jumped and whirled around, bits of snow clinging to his dark armor as he looked for his unknown assailant. The nice-cream salesman watched with amusement shining in his eyes as the skeleton stepped away from his cart, hands still full with a pair of nice-creams. "Who could have done that? I can't see anyone..." San's eyes flitted back and forth, but a small smile crept across his skull as he raised his shoulders in a dramatic shrug. "Whatever am I to do?" The small girl's giggles grew louder as she hid behind the tall pine, thinking she had finally managed to fool him. She watched as Sans seemed to look for his mysterious attacker, peeking out with one paw still over her snout. Reaching down she carefully made another snowball, grinning to herself as she shaped the frigid flakes into a decent weapon. Smoothing the last edge off of it, she lifted it up and twisted back around to prepare for another throw- only to come face-to-face with Sans himself. " _Aaah!_ " Flailing, Frisk dropped the snowball and fell backwards into a pile of fresh snow. Groaning, she shook off some of the flakes clinging to her face, frowning as cold moisture seeped into her pants and light blue stripped shirt. If she didn't know better, she'd say he'd done it on purpose. "Aww, I thought I got you this time..." She grumbled, carefully working her way out of the mess of white fluff, small bits of ice clinging to her fur. Sans only grinned, leaning forward and offering her one of the nice-creams he held, "Sorry kiddo, you'll have to try harder than that. Though I'll admit that was a bit _humerus_ , you'll need to put a bit more _backbone_ into it." Frisk only bit back a smile and shook her head as she stood, gratefully taking the nice-cream and popping part of it into her mouth. It was cold, but very sweet, just as the name entailed. The two moved back onto the road and towards Snowdin, her small paw wrapped around her protector's large bony hand.

 

It took them awhile to walk back to New Home, seeing as neither were really in any hurry. They took the long way, enjoying the scenery as they munched on their cold treats. Or, at least, Frisk thought Sans chewed it. She never really figured out how skeletons ate. One second it was there in his hand, the next it was gone. _'Maybe I'll ask Papyrus when we get back...'_ she thought, glancing at the skeleton beside her for a moment before looking back at the increasingly dry road. He wasn't always the best for asking questions, often saying it was too much effort. She only smiled at the thought, giggling as they hopped steam vents. The lava of the Hotlands made short work of her damp clothes as they passed by it, drying it out and causing her fur to fluff up everywhere, making it a bit harder to see through the mess she called hair. She didn't usually mind the hot climate, but suddenly swapping from the cold to the extreme heat made her skin itch, bothering her until her clothes were no longer sticking to her fur. Frisk scratched at her cheek idly as they walked, neither really saying much except for the occasional pun here and there. It was a nice change of pace; she liked having a bit of quiet now and then but it was a bit hard to come by with Papyrus' constant shouting of the mastery of the Royal Guard and spaghetti. Frisk had even seen him get scolded by Undyne for it after she discovered he had a stash of the messy noodles hidden in his helmet. "Hey Sans?" Frisk piped up suddenly, peering at the large skeleton with a small frown. Pale white eyes flicked down towards her, a non-existent brow arching in question as Sans tilted his head towards the monster child. "Yeah?" he asked, stopping so that he could look fully at her. Frisk fidgeted quietly for a moment before asking in a soft voice, "We'll always be together right?" chocolate eyes fixed onto him, her small paw tightening ever so slightly against the bones of his hand. A small smile stretched the skeletons face as he knelt down, placing a heavy hand atop her small furry head. "I pledged _tibia_ your best pal didn't I?" He ruffled her fur gently as he spoke, watching Frisk huff and pull his hand away, only to hold it there with a pleading look in her eyes. "Promise?" He hesitated a moment before wrapping his hand around the paw holding it, closing her fluffy pinky around his own.

 

"Yeah, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a comment below! ]]
> 
> [[ Note: Mind you, in this AU Sans and Papyrus have both undergone actual Royal Guard training- therefore they are stronger than they would be in the game's universe. As such, Sans doesn't have only 1 hp, defense, and attack. He also has actual armor, rather than just normal clothes. (Don't worry, he can't die so easily in this AU!) ]]


	3. Home

The light of the city glittered like a thousand stars before them, illuminating the otherwise total darkness of the Underground. The road grew smooth as they walked, slowly turning from rough stone to patterned tiles beneath their feet until it narrowed into one of the many streets of the capital. New Home may have looked grey and bland from a distance, but up close it shone with life and the small touches of its inhabitants. Potted plants sat in windows, paint made pretty curves on signs above doors, children's toys sat haphazardly outside homes, and every now and again a line of laundry would be hung out to dry in the faint cavern breeze. The stone structures that made up the city rose almost seamlessly from the earth, looking as if they had always been there. Polished granite, marble, and many other earthen materials formed various houses and shops, creating a subtle array of color. Though not as bright on the outside as they were on the inside, each house was no doubt lovingly arranged with bright wallpaper and furniture within. No monster could stand an unwelcoming house, after all. It was against their very nature.

Frisk had always enjoyed walking through the capital, despite how long the walk actually was. They could have easily taken one of the elevators, but she had the feeling that she wasn't the only one who didn't want their little adventure to end so soon. The quiet bubbling of lava had turned into the gentle murmur of the city, and it created a pleasant white noise in the background. Sans hadn't said anything after the promise he'd made to her, but she could see him thinking about something intently as they went along. She wondered what it was. Maybe she's ask him about it later, though she doubted he'd answer her. There weren't that many monsters out, only a few passing them on the street as they neared the mass of stone that formed the castle so their walk back home was relatively quiet. It must have been later than she'd first thought, though without a real sun or moon it was hard to ever tell what time it was.

She only hoped her mother wasn't too worried, Toriel tended to be a bit... Frantic, at times. Especially when it came to her children.

"Frisk!" A voice suddenly called out ahead of them, abruptly halting her train of thought. A small group of monster children swarmed them, tiny hands pulling at her paws as they begged to play. "You can play with us today, right?" they asked, buzzing about her in excitement. Some had toys already in their claws, others hopping up to her with a few pretty stones that they'd been using as marbles. A small apologetic smile stretched across her lips as she looked at them, mouth opening to deny them- "Sure we can, right kid?" Surprised, she glanced back at where Sans stood casually at her side. Hadn't they taken enough time up already? No doubt Toriel was beginning to get worried... Well, it wasn't as if they had a whole bunch of lessons today, anyways. Grinning, she happily agreed. And if she convinced Sans to use a tiny bit of magic to make their toys move around, well, no one had to know.

The pair stayed there for easily over an hour, Sans watching from where he sat a small distance away as Frisk hopped little chalk lines on the stones, dancing merrily between games as each child called out for her attention. She always felt bad when she missed days like this, when the lessons got her too busy to really go out and interact with the other monsters living in New Home- especially the ones her age. Some of the children's parents and grandparents had been lost in the Great War, leaving them orphaned and alone. Her father had tried finding homes for them all, but there were simply so many that some of them had had to go into a kind of orphanage, not having anywhere else to stay. They were well taken care of, of course, but it still warmed her heart to come out of the castle now and again to play with them. Something about seeing the "princess" put a smile on their faces, and Frisk was always happy to have someone other than Asriel to play with.

It was with a great deal of reluctance that they finally bid the various monster children goodbye, though the clumsy waves and promises to play again soon were more than enough to mollify them. With a small smile playing upon her lips, Frisk quietly reminded herself to bring more toys for them later. It was something she'd started doing after her parents had first shown her the orphanage, and had gradually become a part of her weekly routine. And while Sans would ever deny doing so, he always managed to sneak them treats when he thought no one was looking. Sometimes the children didn't even know he'd done it until they reached into their pockets. It made her smile each and every time.

Together, the pair continued down the main road through the city, eyes shining with quiet happiness. The castle rose up before them, lit up by a thousand glittering star-like gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ Howdy everybody! Yes I know, this is a tad late for an update, but bear with me if you can. I'll try to update more often if I can! To be honest I had a bit of a block writing this chapter.
> 
> And for what one commenter said, yes, this version of San's is terrifying. Just imagine that karma poison with a huge chunk of damage on top of it. Yikes! He's still a big ol' goof though. Soft-hearted little punster always has to make things so damn cute. ]]


End file.
